Una vida en Hogwarts
by Knutik
Summary: Trata sobre la vida de los merodeadores, en su 7º curso, Lily tiene una nueva amiga, muy codiciada, de la cual Black no puede dejar escapar.Leelo si quieres ver la magia
1. Una mala noche

**Una mala noche**

En una noche, en la sala común de Griffindor, se escuchaban los gritos de una chica, y sus tres acompañantes, y las risas de dos jóvenes magos; las tres chicas eran las mejores amigas, una era alta, pelirroja, y ojos verde que envolvían, la segunda era alta, con una figura esbelta, cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, la ultima era la mas baja, era de cabello negro, y ojos que le hacían combinación.

Los dos chicos eran los mas conocidos por todo el colegio, los mas deseados, entre las chicas, fuera de cualquier casa, raza y color. Eran los conocidos merodeadores James y Sirius.

�¡James Potter! quiero mis libros de vuelta, ahora!-decía la pelirroja, con la cara casi del color de su pelo.

Hay Liliana Evans¿Cuándo entenderás que no te hacemos caso?-dijo Sirius

Cállate Sirius, Lily no habla contigo, no seas entrometido��-dijo la chica de cabello marrón.

Huy! Cuidado con la amante de los perros, nos puede lanzar uno-dijo James, haciendo gestos de burla, y riendo al unísono con su amigo.-Pero ya me aburrí, bastante así que ¿saldrán con nosotros, a cambio de este…¿Como se llama? Ah si libro.

Bueno, Potter, me ganaste esta vez, habría puesto un pretexto pero lo haré-Dijo Lily mirando a sus amigas, en señal de que tenia un plan-Pero Amber no saldrá con Sirius¿acaso también tienen un pretexto para ella?

Los chicos se miraron picaramente, uno con el otro, y Sirius saco de detrás de si, un pequeño peluche en forma de perro, y Amber quedo, aterrorizada que su mayor secreto fuera descubierto.

Hey! Entonces Amber, saldrás conmigo a cambio de esta cosa, y no creo que tengas escapatoria-dijo Sirius acercándose a la chica, sigilosamente, y dejándola contra la pared-O tu secretito será dicho por todo Hogwarts.

Eres un…-dijo Amber, pero vio la cara de Lily de aprobación-Bien pero quiero que me lo des ahora-dijo esta, e intento arrebatárselo, a Sirius pero este fue mas rápido, y la tomo del brazo, pero al intentar besarla, Lily le dio con el libro en la cara, y este se aparto de inmediato.

James corrió a atrapar a su amigo, que iba a caer en el suelo, y con un hechizo lo sujeto, en el aire, y lo coloco en el sillón mas cercano, al los 6 segundos del incidente, Sirius se recobro, y lo primero que hizo, al ver que su presa se escapaba, fue correr detrás de ella.

Lily y James veían como salían, de la sala común hacia los terrenos, del castillo. Hasta que los perdieron de vista en la neblina.

Sirius perdóname, no quise, es que Lily….No fue mi idea…-decía Amber viendo en todas las direcciones, por que la neblina no la dejaba ver bien-¿Sirius estas allí¿me escuchaste, por favor volvamos al castillo aquí me da mucho miedo…-decía, frotándose las manos al cuerpo.

La chica no sabia si estaba sola, no sabia donde estaba, ni si estaba con Sirius, lo único que pensaba era, que tonta, fui, pero espero encontrar a Sirius, al menos el conoce esto mas que yo; fue en ese instante cuando sintió, que algo peludo la había tocado, algo parecido a un perro, si era un perro, lo sabia porque era fanática de esos animales.

perrito, perrito ven aquí-dijo viendo hacia la oscura neblina, y vio que unos ojos, muy profundos, la miraban-ven…no tengas miedo, ven con mami -decía repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

El perro se acerco a ella, era negro, de ojos amarillo, y de una raza muy peculiar en Londres, lo acaricio por la espalda, y cuando vio que le tenía confianza, lo alzo en sus brazos, y lo meció, como una madre a su hijo; esta decidió, quedárselo, otro perro no le haría daño…Camino sin rumbo, sin ver un rastro de Sirius, así que tan solo se fue en dirección norte, hasta que por fin llego a la entrada del castillo, y entro, cerro la puerta con sigilo porque los demás deberían estar dormidos, la cerro y se fue caminado, hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

Al entrar no había nadie en ella, y pensó quedarse un rato mas, dejo al perro en un sillón, ya que este ya estaba dormido, y empezó a leer la revista el Quisquilloso, pensando en que nombre le quedaría mejor al perro, al final se decidió, por Sirius, porque ese nombre le recodaba a un perro que había en su casa y, a Sirius sus amigos lo llamaban, hocicos .

Esta subió a su habitación, se cambio y volvió a bajar, llevaba un camisón, de su padre, que se lo había llevado de recuerdo, y con eso dormía todas, las noches, pero este le quedaba algo, pequeño, de largo, así que se le notaban demasiado, las piernas.

Tomo al pequeño perro y lo coloco en sus piernas, y al hacer esto, se quedo dormida, profundamente.

Unas horas después, en la madrugada, Amber, estaba medio dormida, cuando se despertó sin abrir sus ojos, sintió mucho peso en sus piernas, y como una cabeza de alguien con mucho cabello, y lo único que pensó fue que era el perro, que todavía estaba sentado en ella. Esta se estiro y sin querer le pego, al supuesto perro que estaba en sus piernas, y este se levanto, esta al verlo, se asombro mucho, al ver que Sirius Black, era el que estaba durmiendo en sus piernas.

¿Que haces aquí¿y mi perrito?-dijo Amber, quitándose, de encima al chico-�¡No me digas que lo dejaste ir porque te mato!

¿que perro, no recuerdo ningún perro en nuestra velada, amor-dijo Sirius con una mirada picara, tocando las piernas algo descubiertas de la chica.- ¿Pensaste que era un perro, y… ¿Cómo era ese tal perro?-dijo Sirius levantándose, e intentando disimular, que era inocente.

Era negro, de ojos, amarillos, y de tamaño mediano-dijo esta, tapándose, las piernas, descubiertas por el camisón.-Y no me digas amor…-dijo esta sonrojándose

Será mejor que vallamos a nuestros cuartos, antes de que alguien nos vea, y mas a ti, que estas semidesnuda-dijo este, y sentó en uno de los sillones esperando que esta lo siguiera pero no fue así, esta se adelanto y se fue a las escaleras de las chicas, tapándose, la parte trasera ya que este estaba muy atento a su peculiar atuendo y Sirius en un susurro dijo-_como a mi me gustan._

Amber no alcanzo a oír lo último que dijo, y subió, rápidamente mientras Sirius esperaba, en el sillón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que ella entrara, cuando esta llego, a su habitación, esta se volteo, y lo único que vio fue un Sirius muy distraído, que solo le dijo, buenas noches Amber. Lo que ocasiono que la chica se pusiera rabiosa, por la falta de atención que recibía del chico.

Subió a su habitación, y al apenas, tocar la sabana de la cama, se acostó, y se quedo profundamente dormida…

En la mañana, lo primero que se escucho en la sala común fue un tremendo grito, de una chica de la sala, común que casi se desmaya con la noticia de que su querido, Sirius había pasado la noche con otra.

Amber dinos que no es verdad-suplicaban las chicas en la cama de Amber, antes de que esta se despertara-¿Dormiste con ese patán, que te hizo, porque yo si lo puedo acusar con Mcgonagal.

¿ah¿Que¿De que hablan?-dijo la chica atontada por no dormir bien, y al ver a sus compañeras de cuarto y a su mejor amiga, que le hacia señas, de algo alto, fornido, y coqueto, con gestos de las manos.- ¿Que¿Sirius¿Como se enteraron¿El se los dijo?

Bueno…no, nos los dijo Mundungus, dice que habían bajado, a hacer unos tratos como hace todas, las noches, y los vio durmiendo placidamente, Sirius en tu regazo, y tu como si nada.-Dijo Lily mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

Amber, no pudo decir nada a su favor, porque todo era verdad, y sus compañeras, aguantaron un grito de emoción, de que ella había dormido, con uno de los merodeadores.

Al bajar, Sirius estaba en el sillón, como siempre, rodeado de chicas, que ahora se veían, con cara de asombro, que ya tuviera dueña, y al llegan Amber, le hicieron paso, como si le dieran el trono, a un rey por la fuerza.

Hola, amor… ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche¿no soy, un encanto?-dijo este tomándola de la cadera, aun sentado, y viéndola con sus profundos ojos, azules.

Perdona, eres lo peor que se puede desear…además estas gordo, y me pareció, que no tienes gracia-dijo la chica siguiéndole el paso, a la broma del chico-ah y mira, olvida lo de ayer, y chicas, pueden quedarse con Sirius, si quieren-dijo esta viendo a las chicas asombradas, y dejando tieso a Sirius, y yéndose al gran comedor para desayunar-Y si quieres una cita conmigo, será el…no se el sábado a las siete en punto.

La chica con una sonrisa, se marcho de la sala común y fue al gran comedor. Lily la siguió con paso decidido haciéndole una mueca a Sirius, antes de salir. Al llegar al comedor, se sentaron, y empezaron a reír se a carcajadas, y a hablar intentando imitar a Sirius, y lo tonto que había quedado.

Si, se quedo paralizado, y como un tonto pensaba que yo le iba a decir que, si que había sido estupendo-dijo Amber entre carcajadas.

Lo mas gracioso fue cuando lo dejaste en su lugar diciendo todas a las verdades sobre, el, pobre no lo podía…-dijo Lily y se callo, al instante porque los merodeadores habían entrado, en el comedor.

Merodeadores

¿Que se cree para no caer en los encantos del gran Black, pero yo se que me las va a pagar, lo se…-dijo Sirius viendo a la chica fijamente, haciendo que esta se sintiera intimidada.-Tal vez robe algunas de sus prendas favoritas…o colocarle, bombas fétidas debajo de donde se sienta…

Tranquilo Canuto, ya pensaras en algo, pero yo…yo necesito algo de urgencia para conquistar a Lily, ya llevo seis años intentando conquistarla y nada…-dijo James, que veía a Lily algo preocupado.

Oigan me han dicho que, el sábado habrá un paseo, hacia un lago muggle, creo que es el lago Mich, e iremos en unos transladores-dijo Remus emocionado, y viendo a sus amigos, para que hicieras lo mismo que el, al ponerse alegre, pero estos no se inmutaron-Podría ser su oportunidad, de conquistar a sus chicas..-dijo Remus sin entusiasmo, y dándoles una razón para ir.

Que buena idea, Remus-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-Así podríamos verlas en traje de baño…-dijeron los dos y se miraron picaramente.

Vamos chicos, hay mas cosas, que las chicas, podríamos conocer, mas cosas, sobre los muggles-Dijo Remus, mirando a sus amigos, con indignación.

Los dos se miraron y al mismo tiempo e hicieron una señal de negación, tomaron un sorbo, de jugo de calabaza, se levantaron, y fueron directamente, hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

Lily y Amber

¡Vienen para ac�¿Que hacemos, se vengara lo se, se vengara-decía y repetía Amber, a Lily, y esta estaba intentando tranquilizarla.-Es oficial, estoy frita, o aun peor ¿y si se enteraron, que hay un paseo?

Tranquila, actúa naturalmente, come tu desayuno, y habla, sin la boca llena, si vienen para acá-decía Lily comiendo finamente, con un cuchillo y u tenedor, su sopa, solo que esta no se dio, cuenta, de que se había equivocado de utensilio.

Hola Lily, Amber¿Cómo están¿aun no han comido?-dijo James, mirando a Lily, extrañamente, por su forma de comer.-Lily, creo que te equivocaste de utensilio-dijo este, y Lily en seguida busco una cuchara.-Queríamos hacerles, una pregunta, que si…bueno…habrá…u..Un…paseo...Y…bueno…

Lo que James quiere decir es que si desearían ir con nosotros-dijo Sirius terminando la frase de su amigo.

Bueno…es que…estamos muy ocupadas¿verdad Amber?-dijo Lily, intentado salir, de su apuro, y la chica distraída en su desayuno, casi no la escucho.

¿Que, ah, no yo no tengo planes, aunque pensaba salir, con Sirius...-dijo esta absorta en sus pensamientos, y en su comida.

Bien, como no tienen nada, que hacer, es una cita, las vemos allá-dijo James, viendo con satisfacción a Sirius y se marcharon.

Las chicas subieron, a sus habitación a cambiarse, igual que los chicos, y al bajar, estos, estaban abajo como si las esperaran. Los dos recostados, en los sillones, con sus mochilas, y sin ningún interés en ir.

Damiselas¿podríamos acompañarlas, a sus clases, si no es mucha molestia-dijo Sirius, parándose del sillón, y extendiendo una mano, muy elegantemente.

OH, perdónenos, pero es una tradición, que vallamos, juntas el primer día de clases-dijo Lily intentando alejarlos.

Esa tradición puede, esperar, por nosotros ¿no creen?-Dijo James, haciendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Pues…es que Lily, tan solo tenia esa excusa, pero en verdad, nosotras tenemos otra, cita, con unos chicos, de…. Ravenclaw, si Ravenclaw, y no los queríamos hacer esperar-Dijo Amber, tomo a su amiga, del brazo, y salieron juntas de la sala común

Gracias, ahora corramos, que llegaremos tarde a la clase, de pociones-dijo Lily haciendo una mueca, y corriendo.-Estaba vez, ni le dirigiré la palabra, a Severus, no lo soporto.


	2. Verdades

**Verdades**

Rieron mientras, corrían, a su primera clase, por supuesto doble, y con los de Slytherin, como toda la vida, habían tenido que soportarlos, no les causaba, mucho, daño en sus clases.

Buenos, días señoritas, creo que llegan tarde…10 minutos-dijo el profesor, que tenia un aire a momia, y que sus arrugas eran lo que mas asustaba-Así que serán 10 puntos, menos para Griffindor.

Pero profesor, no habíamos comido y...Bueno, discúlpenos-dijo Lily, y Amber bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto cuando se fueron a sentar en los únicos, puestos vacíos, que eran al lado, de los merodeadores, o al lado de Severus Snape, así que se decidieron por los merodeadores.

Estas intentaron estar lo mas, lejos, de estos, pero era imposible, cada, vez, que se movían, estos se movían con ella, como una sombra, y si lo seguían haciendo terminarían, en el suelo, así que dejaron de forcejear, y se quedaron tranquilas.

Bien la clase, de hoy se tratara, de una poción, para ser mas exactos, la poción de la verdad, lo que haremos hoy será, una pequeña demostración, alguien me puede decir, ¿de que trata esta poción?-Dijo el profesor paseándose entre las, mesas, y viendo que Snape, tenia levantada la mano, lo dejo hablar.

Profesor, hace que la persona que la tome, diga la verdad cuando le pregunten algo, para ser más exactos se le dije, _Suero de la verdad_-Dijo Snape, y luego se sentó.

Bien 10 puntos para Slytherin-dijo el profesor con alegría-Bien los colocare por, parejas, porque es la primera clase, ustedes, se elegirán.

Todos, los chicos, empezaron a hablar, mientras que acordaban, con quien seria su pareja; Sirius y James, estaban rodeados, de chicas, de Slytherin y de Griffindor, mas estos solo, hacían una simple seña, de negación, y las chicas, salían desilusionadas. Lily y Amber, no habían recibido ninguna invitación, excepto la de Snape, que se la había pedido a Lily, pero esa para ellas no contaba.

Al final, quedaron solas, y Lily se arrepintió, no haber aceptado a la petición, de Snape, porque los únicos que quedaban, eran Sirius y James. Así que el profesor, al darse cuenta de esto, fue directo hacia ellos.

Y bien…señoriítos, veo que no tienen, pareja al igual, que estas señoritas, así que tendré, que colocar, a…Lily con Sirius, y a Amber con James-dijo el profesor, con una cara de satisfacción, y se fue a escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra.

James y Sirius estaban desilusionados, por la elección del profesor, esa era su gran oportunidad, de estar con ellas. James se fue con Amber, a una mesa, al igual que Sirius se fue con Lily, a otra mesa.

James y Amber

Odio a ese profesor, y ahora con mas razón, ¿pero que se hace?-dijo James, recostándose, el la espalda de la silla, y relajándose-Yo haré la mitad, del trabajo, tu has lo primero.

Bien, pero me habían dicho que eras bueno en esta materia, no importa, comencemos…-dijo la chica, empezando a sacar los, ingredientes, y leyendo las instrucciones.

Sirius y Lily

Genial, ahora perdí mi oportunidad, peor que importa, dame esas plumas, yo mismo las triturare, necesito, triturar algo-dijo este agarrando un puñado de plumas de Jobberknoll, y empezando a triturarlas fuertemente.

Tranquilo, tigre, no es para tanto solo es una clase, además, tal vez podrías estar, con ella en la otra clase-dijo Lily, intentando que no se salieran, los pedazos de plumas, a otro lugar que no fuera su recipiente.

Clase

Después de dos horas todas las pociones, estaban, listas, excepto la de Frank Longbotton y Alice que había tomado, un color gris espeso, cuando debía ser, de un color, verde transparente.

Bien, ahora probaremos, las pociones, así que colóquense delante de su compañero, y primero, tome uno un sorbo, y el otro le pregunte, y después con el otro integrante-dijo el profesor sentándose, en su escritorio, y abriendo un libro, para ignorarlos completamente.

Como era ya común, se hicieron muchos escándalos, en las parejas, porque en esa clase, el profesor siempre les tenía una sorpresa, y esa había sido la peor de las bromas que había hecho. Los merodeadores, se miraron, y con su típica sonrisa, se levantaron, hacia el escritorio del profesor.

Disculpe, profesor, Filch pero, podríamos ir un segundo a la enfermería, es que…no nos sentimos muy bien…-dijo James, poniendo una mano el estomago, y viendo a su amigo, que hacia lo mismo.- ¿Nos dejaría salir?

Si, claro, claro, espero que se mejoren, bla bla bla…-dijo este sin mirarlos, de detrás de su libro, mientras que los chicos, salían del salón con unas caras de enfermos.

Al abrir la puerta, y cerrarla tranquilamente, se quedaron detrás de ella, y empezaron a conversar, en vez de ir a la enfermería, como lo habían dicho.

Bien, me empieza a gustar esta clase -dijo Sirius a James, al salir-Te haré una propuesta, pregúntale cosas, sobre mi cuando se tome la poción, y yo haré lo mismo; aunque ¿para que tener una si puedo tener miles?-dijo este sonriéndose a si mismo.

Valla, ahora que lo dices, has estado muy raro con la chica Bince-dijo James, mirándolo, como si pensara que el gran Sirius Black, tuviera una chica preferida-Pero que importa; bueno acepto tu trato, pero espero que la poción, haga que se olviden de lo que dijeron :s

Bueno, ahora hagamos nuestra mejor actuación, de enfermos-dijo Sirius, tomando un poco, de polvo de uno de los bloques de la pared, y colocándolo alrededor de sus ojos, para parecer, sombrío y con fiebre.

Al entrar, todos se quedaron, completamente callados, al verlos, tan mal; las chicas intentaban no llorar al ver a sus amores así de pálidos; a excepción las únicas, dos chicas que se resistían a sus encanto que eran, Amber y Lily, que ya sabían que solo, era una broma de parte de ellos. Se sentaron, sin voltear a ver a ninguna persona, y sin el consentimiento del profesor, porque este no los había visto.

Bien… ¿podríamos empezar?-dijo Sirius a Lily, tosiendo débilmente-¿Que tal si tu empiezas?

No hay problema, pero no actúes como enfermo en frente de mi, se que bromeas-Dijo Lily, mirando a Sirius y tomando un sorbo de la poción-Comienza a preguntar…

Bien, 1) James, es para ti… ¿que, 2) ¿Querrías ser su novia? 3) ¿Que crees que el piensa de ti?-Dijo Sirius muy interesado en su respuesta.

1) Para mi James, es…un niño infantil, pero me divierto mucho con el, por ahora somos amigos 2) Si me encantaría 3) Bueno pienso que le gusto, y que ha sido muy obvio, al hacerme maldades…-Al decir esto, Sirius le hizo una señal de aprobación a James, y Lily, parecía que había despertado de un sueño, porque había hecho un movimiento brusco, con la cabeza al decir esto-Bien ahora te toca…

Sirius cerró los ojos, y dio un buen sorbo a la poción, y en ese instante se paralizo, y miro fijo hacia un punto que era, la pared del otro lado.

1) ¿Que piensas hacerle a Amber, en el paseo al lago, 2) ¿Saldrías con medio Hogwarts o con Amber? 3) ¿Alguna vez has entrado a nuestro cuarto?-Dijo Lily. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentado hacer que el chico la mirara pero era imposible, tenia la mirada recta en una sola dirección.

1) Pienso quitarle la parte de arriba del bikini 2) Ya eh salido con medio, Hogwarts, pero saldría con ella y dejaría la otra mitad para después 3) Si, eh entrado, tres veces, con James, y les tomamos, fotos en pijamas.

Lily, se quedo aterrorizada con la primera respuesta pero al menos, sabia lo que haría, y estaría preparada, pero sus respuestas, hicieron que, tuviera una idea de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

James y Amber

Bien Amber, tu comienzas-dijo James, directo, y le entrego la poción

OK-dijo esta tomo la poción, y parecía que se había quedado dormida, porque había cerrado los ojos, y parecía que estaba en un sueño.

Bien…1) ¿Sirius y tu se han besado? 2) ¿Te estas, resistiendo a sus encantos? 3) ¿Pasarías todo el paseo, al lago con el?-Dijo James, y se callo, mirando los pequeños lunares que tenia la chica en la cara.

1) Si, nos besamos en tercero, se tropezó y callo directo hacia mi 2) Claro que me estoy resistiendo, aunque es un completo vago. 3) Bueno, me gustaría pasar, todo el paseo, con el, solo hablando-Al terminar la frase, abrió los ojos, y vio que James, estaba paralizado, y tenia un tic en el ojo.

¿Que sucede, bueno no interesa, te toca-dijo esta, mirando a James, que aun estaba en choc.

Bien, allá voy-tomo la poción, y al parecer no le había gustado el sabor, porque había arrugado el rostro.

Esto se va a poner bueno…1) ¿Porque le haces tantas maldades, a Lily? 2) ¿Qué harás en el paseo al lago? 3) ¿Te has besado con Lily?-Guardo silencio, para poder saber, que no le había contado su amiga.

1) Lo hago para llamar su atención, ya que ella es la prefecta 2) Intentare besar a Lily, y haré unos saltos, de clavados, para impresionarla 3) No, nunca eh tenido la ocasión-Quito la cara arrugada, y parpadeo muchas, veces-Bien, ahora le preguntare al profesor, si ya podemos irnos.

El chico se fue hacia el profesor, y apenas, le pregunto, este se levanto, e hizo una seña de que se largaran. Todos, salieron muy emocionados, ya que sabían unos cuantos secretos, sobre sus compañeros; eso incluía a Lily, Amber, y los merodeadores.

Los Slytherin se separaron para ir a su sala común, igual que los de Griffindor, que subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar. Entraron y lo primero que hicieron, James, y Sirius fue recostarse en el sillón mas cercano, en el que justamente, Amber, y Lily, se iban a sentar, por lo cual se fueron directo, a su cuarto.

James, Sirius, jamás aprenderán que una mujer no le gusta que la dejen acorralada

¿verdad, se los escribiré, lentamente-dijo Remus, tomando un trozo de pergamino, escribiendo la frase, y mostrándoselas- Léanlo, memorícenlo,¡¡tráguenlo!

OH por favor, si ellas nos adoran-dijo Sirius-Por cierto James, debo contarte, lo que dijo Lily

Los dos se contaron las respuestas, de las chicas, y habían visto a Remus, con una cara, de "te lo dije", y se relajaron en el sillón en donde estaban porque dentro de unos momentos, tendrían clases, hasta las cinco.

Cuarto de las chicas

¿En serio me hará eso, ¡Lo voy a matar!-dijo Amber, tomando una de sus almohadas, y tirándola al suelo.-¡¡Todo este tiempo ah tenido, unas fotos que ni nosotras sabíamos que tenia!

Si, pero no olvides que también dijo, que saldría contigo y no con medio, Hogwarts-dijo Lily, dándole unos codazos, a su amiga.

Si pero, James, intentara besarte, en el paseo, así que endiente-dijo Amber, y se paralizo porque la puerta se había abierto.

De ella había entrado una chica, de tamaño medio, pelo marrón con mechas, rojas, y ojos, morados; no sabían mucho de ella, pero sabían que se llamaba Ninphadora Tonks, y que era metamorfomaga, y que era la mejor amiga de Remus Lupin.

Hola Tonks, ¿Cómo la has pasado?-dijo Lily, pero esta no le respondió, y fue directo al baño, y al salir, la vieron con el cabello, de color rojo fuego, y ojos, que combinaban-Adiós Tonks-dijo Lily al ver alejarse a la chica.

Valla, que chica mas perturbada, algo debe estarle pasando...-dijo Amber, entro al baño sin cerrar la puerta, se acomodo el cabello y bajo, a su siguiente clase.

¡¡¡Espérame, no me dejes sola!-decía Lily, corriendo detrás de ella, y tomándola por un brazo, para que se esperara.

Se que eres, buena en la escoba, corriendo y en todo tipo de deportes, pero recuerda, que yo ¡¡NO!


	3. Caida y oportunidades

**Caída y oportunidades**

Al llegar a la clase de encantamientos, no había nadie en los asientos, y lo único que vieron fue a un tímido chico, con el cabello, sucio igual que su ropa, sentado mirándose los pies; que en ese momento estaban muy interesantes.

Perdona ¿Mundungus, así te llamas ¿no, bueno ¿sabes donde están todos?-dijo Lily arrodillándose un poco porque el chico estaba sentado, y no la miraba.

Eh...están en el partido de Quiddich, ya saben hoy es el primer partido, Griffindor Vs Ravenclaw, será emocionante… ¿quieren boletos?-dijo Mundungus sacando de uno de sus bolsillos unos papeles arrugados y escritos a mano lo que parecía era, "Griffindor Vs Ravenclaw, primera fila".

Gracias, por la información, pero no nos vas a estafar, nuestros partidos no necesitan boletos, adiós-dijo Amber, tomando a Lily del brazo que aun no había captado lo de los boletos.

Al llegar al estadio, desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de las casas, y los comentarios del comentarista desde la tarima; entraron y se sentaron con su casa, y para disimular su metida de pata empezaron a animar a su equipo.

Jhonson tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Black, Black tira, ¡¡¡Black anota! punto para Griffindor…¡¡allí tienen cerebritos!-dijo Flint recibiendo una severa mirada de la profesora Mcgonagal-James ah visto la Snich, pero un Ravenclaw lo sigue, ¡corre James corre, se acerca se acerca, pero…NO, han golpeado a Potter con una bludger, y cae y cae, ¡que alguien haga algo!

James iva cayendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que los demás miraban asombrados, a Lily le daba un vuelco al corazón, solo pensaba: ¿Que me pasa, es un bobo patán ¿que me sucede, ¿porque me siento tan mal, siento miedo de perderlo, ¿porque?

Acio colchón de plumas-dijo la profesora Mcgonagal igual de angustiada que los demás alumnos, y apareció un colchón lo bastante grande para que cupiera James (Era un hombre grande como 1,70)

Al caer, todos dieron un salto y más de una de las chicas gritaron, el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba abajo, observando a James desmayado en el colchón, dando una señal de que el partido había acabado.

Todos se fueron alejando del recién herido, y entraron en sus salas menos Amber y Lily, mas que todo Lily, que había impulsado a Amber a que se quedara con el pretexto, de que se le había perdido unas hojas de tareas, para el otro día.

Debe estar por aquí, se que se me callo-decía Lily viendo al suelo pero clavando su mirada en James que en ese momento empezaban a levantarlo con un hechizo en el aire, para llevarlo a la enfermería.

¿Segura, Lily perdona pero debo irme, tengo mucha tarea de pociones, y bueno…-dijo Amber, pero lily la había callado con un simple abrazo y un adiós lúgubre; así que le correspondió al gesto y se marcho.

Lily se quedo unos segundos, viendo hacia donde iva Amber, saludándola cada vez que esta se volteaba a mirarla extraño, al ver que esta entraba en el castillo, se volteo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los profesores y la enfermera Pomfrie. Se coloco detrás de la puerta, y escucho.

Tranquilo Dumbledore, estará bien, solo se desmayo por la adrenalina, gracias a Mcgonagal no le sucedió nada-dijo la enfermera Pomfrie, girando la perilla de la puerta, y dejando a Lily pegada a la pared para no ser descubierta. Al salir esta, Mcgonagal la siguió, y al final se escucharon los pasos de Dumbledore.

Señorita Evans, puede salir de allí, no creo que sea muy agradable-dijo Dumbledore, sin quebrar su dulce voz.

Perdone Director, es que…creo que se me callo una tarea por aquí-dijo Lily saliendo de su escondite y agachándose intentando disimular que estaba buscando algo falso en el suelo.

Srta. Si tan solo quería ver al señor Potter, le hubiera avisado a la enfermera Pomfrie, para darle un pase-dijo el profesor levantándola del suelo, esta se acomodo la falda y bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa-Tranquila, como ya debe saber el señor Potter este bien, y si quiere puede verlo ahora, así que me disculpa, debo hacer unos recados.

Lily se despidió del director con una sonrisa de niña buena y se dirigió hacia la camilla donde se encontraba James.

Potter, Potter, ¿estas despierto?-dijo Lily acercándose a la cama y sentándose en una butaca cercana-Perdona, si te sientes mal, me voy

No, Lily quédate-dijo James tomándola de la mano, y haciendo que esta se sentara-Estoy bien, pensaras que soy un tonto al caerme así.

No jamás, eres muy bueno en la escoba, excelente, diría yo, en cambio cierta persona que estas viendo es pésima-dijo la pelirroja viendo con sus profundos ojos a James.

Este se quedo callado por unos minutos pensando en que le respondería, pero para disimular cerro un rato los ojos, por lo cansado que estaba.

Lily confundida, pensaba que era, una broma merodeadora, le lanzo una almohada en la cara, a la cual sus reflejos atajaron, e hicieron que esta se acercara mas a el; James estaba sudando frió, al igual que Lily que estaba pálida.

Lily…yo quería pedirte…bueno si no estas muy ocupada…que vinieras conmigo, al lago-dijo James terminando la frase.

Pero si ya iremos juntos, lo dijiste en el gran comedor-dijo Lily algo intrigada por su respuesta

Bueno, si pero quería que fuéramos como mas que amigos ¿me entiendes?-dijo James, mirando los pliegues de la cama-Lily querrías, digo solo si tu quieres, ser…mi...bueno mi novia

James yo…pues…-dijo Lily viendo la cara de preocupación de James-me encantaría-este la tomo de las manos, y le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla que se convirtieron después en unos muy apasionados en la boca.

Bueno debo irme, y tú deberás dormir en la enfermería, te acompaño-dijo Lily, levantándolo y llevándolo hasta la salida.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería y después de dejar a James con un dulce beso, subió a la sala común y finalmente a su dormitorio donde se recostó en la cama, haciendo que Amber, que era la única que estaba, le dedicara la cara mas picara que allá existido.

¿Qué paso, cuéntame cada detalle, con todo y coma-dijo Amber, sentándose en la cama de la chica, y dándole la vuelta para que la pudiera ver

¡¡James, me pidió que fuera su novia! ¿Puedes creerlo, y me beso-dijo Lily emocionada, y ella y su amiga se levantaron se agarraron de manos y empezaron a bailar en círculos, eso debía celebrarse.

Pidámosle a Sirius unas cervezas de mantequilla, el tiene contactos muy buenos-dijo Amber, bajando en pijama, medias y dejando una estela de hojas de pergamino que estaba utilizando.

Lily la siguió dando saltitos de alegría, con cada escalón daba una palmada. Vio que Amber, estaba al lado de Sirius en un sillón, preguntándole algo, y este le respondió con un descuidado gesto de afirmación, mientras que esta le daba un beso en la frente, del cual el aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura, y esta le sonrió tomo el cojín mas cercano y se lo lanzo corriendo hacia Lily.

¡No te haré ningún favor, solo si me invitas a esta tal celebración-grito Sirius desde el sillón, lanzándole un beso a Amber.

Puedes venir pero, no te diremos porque lo hacemos-dijo Amber y este hizo un gesto de cachorrito y se volteo a terminar sus deberes.

Después de una típica pelea de Sirius y Amber, por una apuesta de quien se tomara más frascos de cerveza de mantequilla en la fiesta, las chicas subieron, a acabar con su conversación.

Y, ¿cuando haremos la fiesta, creo que hoy no podrá ser, es que no eh terminado este estupido informe-dijo Amber, acomodando una pila de pergaminos, sacando otro y seguir escribiendo.

Yo lo termine, ayer, es sumamente fácil, si quieres termino lo que te falta-dijo Lily viendo trágicamente a su amiga, que sin levantar la cara hizo un gesto de negación-Bueno, me iré a bañar.

Bien, yo bajare a terminar esto, ya que te duras una eternidad bañándote-dijo Amber levantándose, tomando sus pergaminos y recibiendo un fuerte golpe de un cojín que Lily le había lanzado.

Amber bajo las escaleras, y en ese momento se percato de que no tenía otras amigas, o al menos ninguna como Lily tan cercana a ella, así que vio un espacio de suelo libre, coloco sus hojas y se sentó melancólicamente.

Bien, por donde iba…a si como triturar la raíz de mandrágora-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y empezó a copiar de un libro-aja ahora, me toca hacer la poción envejecedora y colocarla en un recipiente…

Hola Blaid, veo que tu guarda espaldas no esta-dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado-Veo que no eres muy buena con las pociones-viendo que su poción desprendía un humo amarillo

No, si mas bien soy buenísima…mentira soy pésima-dijo esta tapándose la cara con sus manos sin hacer mucho contacto porque las tenia embarradas de liquido morado (Tenia muchos deberes, estaba agobiada)

Yo tampoco soy como Severus pero al menos hago bien las pociones hasta la mitad-dijo Sirius intentando consolarla, y con un hechizo apareciendo un nuevo caldero limpio, y nuevos ingredientes, con un movimiento de su varita-Vamos inténtalo otra vez., ¿te ayudo?

Gracias… nunca me habías mostrado ese lado tuyo-dijo la chica secándose las pocas lagrimas que habían caído, y empezando a picar los ingredientes- ¿Qué haces hay parado sin hacer nada, comienza a picar, ¿no me ibas a ayudar?

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos de sus pociones, lograron que una les saliera, lo más parecida a las explicaciones del libro, y decidieron que ya era hora de un descanso.

Bueno…gracias Black, por la ayuda, creo que debo irme Lily hace tiempo que debió haber salido del baño-dijo Amber estirándose, y aceptando la ayuda de Sirius para levantarse

Amber…yo bueno quería preguntarte, ya que todavía es temprano-dijo el chico viendo su reloj de oro de su mano, y viendo que eran las siete y media-Aun es temprano…así que, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en el lago?.

Bueno, ya termine mi tarea, porque no…-dijo Amber, sonriéndole al chico y este haciendo una reverencia, para que la chica lo tomara del brazo, esta acepto y salieron del castillo.


	4. Paseo que nunca olvidaras

**Paseo que jamás olvidaras**

Al salir se sentía un ambiente tenebroso, la luna estaba oculta detrás de unas nubes, y había mucha neblina, lo que le daba al lago una forma lúgubre y sombría, de la cual Amber jamás se iba a olvidar. En cambio Sirius veía hacia al frente como lo mas normal del mundo, a cada momento volteaba y sonreía por la forma en que se comportaba su compañera, hasta que llegaron, al lago de Hogwarts y Sirius se sentó en la orilla.

Black ¿estas seguro de que esto es…seguro?-dijo la chica sin sentarse, con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno, claro que es seguro, ¿o es que eres miedosa?-dijo Sirius arrancando la flor mas cercana y quitándole pétalo por pétalo-Siéntate no pasa nada-dijo Sirius apareciendo un mantel y colocándolo al lado de el, para que ella se sentara.

Confiare en ti…-dijo Amber y se sentó procurando de que debajo no hubiera nada de lo cual se arrepentiría, de haberse sentado.

Los dos duraron unos minutos sin hablar, pero Sirius no soporto y saco, un tema tras otro, y así siguieron todo un rato, hasta que llego la hora de regresar, para ir a dormir.

Bueno creo que debemos irnos, o la profesora Mcgonagal nos estará buscando por todo el castillo, si ve que no estamos-dijo Amber imitando a la profesora y sus regaños-Mira el cielo, ¿no te parece hermosa la luna llena?

Si…-dijo Sirius atontado viendo a Amber, fascinada por la luna, pero luego recapacito-¡¿Luna llena dijiste! Debemos irnos-dijo tomando a la chica por un brazo y levantándola para luego salir corriendo.

Sirius ¿Qué sucede, ¿hay algo que no me hallas dicho, porque si…-Amber se había quedado paralizada al igual que Sirius, estaban frente a frente con un hombre lobo, que gruñía y cada vez se acercaba mas.

Sirius la coloco detrás de el, para ser su escudo, mientras que esta luchaba por no gritar lo mas alto posible, nunca había visto a Sirius tan nervioso, temblaba y de su cara resbalaban gotas gruesas de sudor intentando protegerla.

Cada vez Sirius se movía unos pasos hacia atrás, y Amber miraba por detrás de su hombro, como la bestia se movía con ellos.

Amber camina lentamente hacia el castillo, y por favor no me repliques solo hazlo yo estaré bien-dijo Sirius empujándola con una de sus manos hacia atrás; mientras que ella seguía sus instrucciones, pero sin voltearse, caminaba despacio.

Mientras que veía a Sirius aun al frente del lobo sin moverse para mirarla, y la bestia tenia su mirada fija en el, ella intentaba no hacer movimientos muy bruscos como quitarse el sudor de la cara, o voltearse a correr o…

¡¡Achu!-Amber había estornudado, el hombre lobo se había movido y había cambiado de presa, Sirius había volteado hacia ella y había tumbado al hombre lobo-¡¡Sirius!-viendo como el lobo forcejeaba rasgándole la camisa, y dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconciente-¡No!

El hombre lobo se dirigía hacia ella corriendo, esta no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo hacia el castillo, con la vista un poco estropeada, por la neblina y las lagrimas que caían sin cesar por su rostro. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella la entrada al colegio, pero el licántropo también, al llegar, entro y cerró bruscamente la puerta; al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer detrás de la puerta, tapándose la cara y llorando fuertemente, hasta que sus sollozos llegaron a los oídos de alguien.

Blaid, ¿que te paso?-dijo una chica de cabello púrpura con ojos del mismo tono-Te han rasgado la camisa, toma-dijo Tonks entregándole su capa, para cubrirla.

Black, ayúdalo…un hombre lobo…cerca del lago, ¡AYUDALO!-dijo Amber tomándola de los hombros y suplicándole-Yo iré a la enfermería sola, por favor…llama a Dumbledore… ¡dile!

Esta bien, le diré a Dumbledore pero ve a la enfermería ya…-dijo Tonks recordando lo que había dicho la chica: "Hombre lobo", ¿seria posible que fuera una coincidencia?

Nimphadora había salido a buscar al director, mientras que Amber, tenia cerrado los ojos, dejando caer unas simples lagrimas; duro varias horas sentada en una butaca cerca de la sala común, después de la segunda visita de Tonks con el profesor Flitwik, que le había dicho que se recostara, a lo que ella no le hizo caso. Ella sabia que Sirius estaba en la enfermería, pero no quería llegar tan repentinamente, después de unas horas subió las escaleras. Sin rumbo ni ganas de nada, sin querer se tropezó con una persona, un chico muy alto, y bien acomodado para ser mas directa, era Lucius Malfoy.

Hola… Blaid ¿que haces tan sola a estas horas?-decía el chico tranquilamente, y jugando con el cabello de la chica

Déjame en paz Malfoy-dijo Amber secamente-Y porque no estas con tu rubia boba

A ¿Narcissa, ella esta durmiendo, y como soy prefecto tenia que salir a hacer una ronda-dijo acomodándose el cabello.

¿Que ya Narcissa no te satisface?-decía mientras caminaba rápidamente, estar con un Slytherin es peligroso.

Aun no me aburre, pero tú estas mucho mejor que ella, en el físico, por lo que veo-Dijo el Slytherin viendo lo que quedaba descubierto por la capa.

Este cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que la dejo contra la pared, y empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello de ella, Amber pensaba con toda su alma, lo asqueroso que eran las serpientes de Slytherin y que pronto lo haría pagar.

Aléjate de mi sucia serpiente, ¡Aléjate!-gritaba Amber forcejeando, pero el chico era demasiado alto y fornido, jamás podría con el.

Blaid, relájate…igual nadie te escuchara-decía besando su cuello, de lo cual la chica le pego una patada-¡Ey, tranquila…

Amber sollozaba, pegándole al chico, pero este no se apartaba, de lo cual Amber cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Se escuchaban pasos, por el pasillo cercano, así que el chico la tomo del brazo, y se colocaron detrás de la estatua más cercana. Era Sirius estaba bien , solo que con unas cuantas heridas cubiertas por vendajes, incluyendo un morado que tenia en la frente (pobrecito L ),Amber piso uno de los pies del rubio.

¿Amber, ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo alterado viendo como la chica se lanzaba a llorar en su hombro-No fuiste a la enfermería… ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

Sirius…el…el intento besarme, y… oh Sirius…-dijo Amber que en cada palabra se asustaba mas, viendo la expresión de Lucius.

Esa rata… quédate aquí-dijo el chico con aire protector-Tranquila no te dejare sola-dicho esto salio corriendo detrás del Slytherin que había echado una partida, al ver llegar a Sirius y decir estas palabras.

El chico desapareció detrás de una esquina, y después de un minuto se había escuchado un hechizo paralizador muy estruendoso, del cual Amber se había dedo cuenta, y salio corriendo para ver quien lo había recibido.

Sirius, ¿Dónde estas?-dijo la castaña viendo a través del humo de los hechizos, parecía que habían tenido un duelo, porque aun estaban en el cielo las chispas de colores.

Caminaba sin rumbo moviendo mucho las manos y tapándose la boca, para no respirar ese aire contaminado; cuando sintió de nuevo que un perro la había tocado, si era su perro Sirius.

Sirius perrito ven aquí…donde estas…ven con mami-dijo Amber olvidándose por completo de Sirius-Allí estas, ven no te escondas-dijo viendo a su perro acurrucado en una esquina, agachándose para tomarlo vio que cerca de el estaban unas vendas, las vendas de Sirius…-¡Oh Dios mió, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius, digo el verdadero Sirius Black, no tu…

El animal solo parpadeo muchas veces, tiernamente dejando a Amber con la pregunta no concluida, revisaba a cada segundo al animal para ver si tenia rastro de sangre o demás, pero nada… sentía que algo estaba oculto allí; pero dada por concluida su hipótesis de que el perro le hubiera hecho algo al chico mas valiente, alto y mas orgulloso de la escuela, seria imposible que el perro hubiera salido intacto ¬¬.

Black… si estas allí, estaré en la sala común-dijo temiendo que el chico estuviera… (No lo diré) ¡Lastimado!-Perdona es que necesito irme a dormir, perdóname…- y corrió con el perro bien agarrado apretado en su pecho (para que no se cayera y le hiciera compañía)

Al llegar a la sala común varios de las personas presentes voltearon a ver a una destartalada chica con un animal en sus brazos, y de paso con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.

¿Ustedes que me ven, vallan a ver a su abuela en tanga-dijo y después de ese insulto subió a su cuarto a cambiarse y a desahogarse con su amiga…Lily

Lily estaba tirada en su cama durmiendo con las cortinas abiertas a medias, y se notaba que aun no se cambiaba, porque llevaba aun el uniforme, los zapatos y a su lado se hallaba su mochila. Esta sin dedicarle ninguna palabra le lanzo uno de sus pantuflas para levantarla, a lo que esta respondió con un golpe a su almohada y levantándose para ver quien era su atacante.

Ah…Amber no me asustes así-dijo esta levantándose frotándose los ojos y viendo la expresión de su amiga-¿Qué te paso, Amber tranquila-viendo que esta se lanzaba a llorar en sus piernas.

Sirius…el y yo fuimos atacados por un hombre lobo…y el esta muy mal…o eso fue lo que vi.-dijo esta en cada pausa con un sollozo

¿Donde esta ahora, ¿te sucedió algo a ti?-dijo preocupada por la camisa rasgada de la chica.

No se donde esta…pero yo estoy bien gracias a el…-dijo recordando como se había sacrificado por ella-El…me protegió del licántropo pero aun así lo estropee todo.

Tranquila, ya todo paso… ¿y ese perro, ¿no es del que me hablaste que se había perdido?

Si…es el pero lo encontré al lado de las vendas que Sirius tenia…-Amber pensaba lo peor pero Lily aun no captaba el mensaje-¿Podríamos buscar a Sirius mañana, o si es posible ¿hoy?...

Relájate y duerme por ahora, si le sucedió algo mañana la profesora Mcgonagal nos dirá… y por favor hazme caso-dijo Lily con tono autoritario; conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber que no dormiría toda la noche pensando en eso.-Te estaré vigilando Blaid…-y dicho esto la llevo hasta el baño para que se olvidara de sus problemas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Amber estaba lista para dormir con su peluche de perro y sus pantuflas comunes, al ver que Lily la observaba levanto las manos como lo piden los FBI y se lanzo de frente a la cama; durmiéndose y olvidando todos sus problemas en la almohada.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Este capitulo lo hice medio dramático pero ya verán el que viene, espero que les guste aun así, por favor envíen reviews please es que siento que hago el trabajo para nada (FyoraBlack tu entras después)

Review:

FyoraBlack: Gracias por escribir no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me mandaste el Review, que bueno que te allá gustado el fic, y si…lo de Lily y James fue repentino porque después este se llevara una sorpresita, perdona por no haberte escrito…


	5. IM SORRY

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS, soy la Autora de este fic y me temo que voy a tener que quitarlo, porque me parecio que necesitaba muchos, pero muchos arreglos para que estuviese como yo queria, asi que perdonenme a los que les gusto pero igual voy a subir un nuevo fic, que es la version mejorada de este y muchisisisimo mejor , bueno aprecio que los 4 cap, les hayan gustado pero lo tengo que descontinuar, SORRY BYE!


End file.
